


Heartbeat

by commodorecliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Devotion, Drabble, Heartbeats, M/M, Ocean, True Love, eruri - Freeform, if they go down they go down together, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: Erwin's body is an ocean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble written for an anon's prompt "heartbeat". i went a bit abstract with it, but i still am happy with how it came out!

Erwin's body is an ocean - if such a thing could ever exist. It pulses and crashes over top of him until Levi feels he may drown, lost in Erwin's blood-red, bruise-blue waters.

He's an ocean - his heart the abyss, and when it beats it wrenches life and death up from all its trenches and hidden caverns. Levi dives as deep as he can stand. He swims beneath darkened waves until his body aches to collapse beneath the weight, until the ocean throbs and courses its way into the very blood that runs through Levi's veins.  

Blood makes noise. And Levi has grown all too familiar with this ocean of flesh, bone, and blood, has grown all too accustomed to its sound, its weight, its taste, its might. It's a heartbeat that encompasses him every time it ebbs and flows and promises him that when the two of them go, they will go together. Levi will sink and Erwin will take him in as he always does - body, heart, and soul. They will drown together beneath the pounding waves - built from all the heartbeats they once shared - until all that is left is the iron and salt that had once been their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version here. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
